Youthful Days
by Ankusdiary
Summary: Hitsugaya ends up getting poisoned into a baby, thanks to Hinamori AND Matsumoto. How is the vice-captain going to take care if her captain while trying to keep it a secret? (Credit goes to MrsDbz)
1. Chapter 1

Anku: This story was originally Mrsdbz's but she gave it to me when I realized that she didn't want this story anymore so I took it upon myself to finish this amazing story! Credit goes to her for the first two chapters. And don't bother looking on her account for more Bleach fics. Her favorite fandom is her name. * sweat drop*

Anku: Any who, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't like she knew what she was doing. She just hasn't made tea in long time. Hinamori had come to visit her ( *cough*) secret crush who was busy at the moment. Of course Hitsugaya never acknowledged anyone's existence when it comes to visiting. But who could blame him when your lieutenant goes out partying, leaving you with a mountain's work of papers to sign?

decided to get his attention by making his favorite tea that Matsumoto makes to get out of trouble. And of course being the (not) jealous type wanted to try it out herself.

' It's not so hard.' She thought. ' Just add some herb to hot water and you're good.' The girl had managed to warm up a mug of water and was now looking for the herb and maybe a bit of sugar. Right when she found the box, a bottle was tipped and fell down. Hinamori picked it up and read it before smiling. The label was covered with a white piece of paper and in horrible handwriting, the paper read ' sugar.'

Of course most people would get suspicious about such things about that and leave it alone, but the sensitive girl would just go with whatever fits her mind. After mixing the herb with water now its flavor pouring out, she added the 'sugar' and mixed it well before smiling proudly at her work.

"He'll be thanking me for sure." The girl then picked up the now pink substance and placed it on the captain's desk who amazingly didn't notice a thing.

"Shiro-chan?"

" Don't call me that." He mumbled, his hand still moving.

"I-I made you some tea."

"..."

" Um... it's getting cold."

"..."

"Why aren't you drinking it?" She asked a little upset.

"Why is it pink?" Toushiro asked looking at it suspiciously.

" Hm. Never noticed that."

"Take it back. I don't wanna die."

Momo's feelings were slightly hurt.

"B-but you haven't tasted it yet. Would it kill you to have a taste?"

It WOULD'VE if it weren't a drink that makes you look younger.

Hitsugaya gave her a what-do-you-think look.

"Please just try it. I just wanted to make you some tea."

"Why?"

"Um...um." If she told the truth she'd be basically telling him 'I'm in love with you'. She shifted her feet around looking for an excuse.

"I-I want to... become a-a... uh like Rangiku-san!"

"..."

"I-I mean not _like_ her! Her uh... cooking! Yah hehe." Momo sweated when she received a look from the young captain.

"Don't. You shouldn't." He responded turning blue.

"Right... so um, would you?" This time she gave huge puppy eyes.

"*sigh* Fine. But only if it'll make you go away." Momo smiled brightly. "Haha! Thank you!" She said before running out to do some errands. ' I really don't see what the big deal is about it. She's sensitive about everything.' Deciding to NOT take a break, he started to take sips still working on the papers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matsumoto carried her bags out of the liquor store and shunpoed out of sight. Once she reached the tenth division barracks, she breathed deeply getting ready for frozen hell to take over. Matsumoto then shut her eyes tight while walking in, but nothing happened. In fact it was a little too quiet. Opening her eyes she found her captain gone and their desks free of paperwork much to her liking.

'This might be easier than I thought.' She thought happily, hiding the beer in the cushion with the rest. She then walked to the kitchen to retrieve her item and found the bottle of 'sugar' left on the counter.

"Strange. I didn't leave it there. I hope nobody used it." That bottle of sugar was actually a _Youth_ _Bottle_ from god knows where.

The reason why she had such a thing was because of yesterday, she had overheard her captain mumbling about how she is started to have wrinkles appearing under her eyes. And that was pretty much how she ended up with it. She Matsumoto grabbed a bottle of wine and poured it into a cup before adding the _extra_ and stirred it while walking in the middle of the office and sat on the couch while breathing in the fresh scent of new wine. But before she could even lay her lips on the rim, a sudden muffled wail came from a bedroom.

' Must be hearing things.' But the crying became louder and more clear enough for Matsumoto to put down the mug on the coffee table. Wouldn't her captain have come out by now to investigate what was going on?

"Captain?"

"... Waaaaaa!" Okay, now something seriously was wrong. Matsumoto slowly walked up to the source of the noise only to have her a stomach turn when she stopped at a familiar door.

Her captain's.

The buxom woman exhaled deeply in anticipation on what could possibly be going on her captain's she opened the door slowly, she started to shiver violently. This room was practically a winter wonderland!

And there on that frozen bed, sat a baby in a captain's outfit that somehow shrunk to fit him. Of course it doesn't take a detective to figure out who it was since he has white hair, HUGE , narrow turquoise eyes and had the same scowl that never seemed to wear off. Carefully walking across the now ice -ayered floor, she picked up the screaming ice prince and held him against her chest which only made a matter of things worst.

After almost slipping out the room, she sat down on the couch and patted his back. Soon, he had managed to calm down, Matsumoto hastily sighed and stared at her untouched cup.

'How the hell was I suppose to know that he would actually be gullible enough as to pour something as absurd as this into a drink. If the head captain were to know about this, he'd kill me within a second." She then looked down at the now smiling infant.

"But I guess I'm the one who deserves this punishment huh?" Matsumoto smiled as well as he started to play with her hair untill he started screaming happily.

"BABA! BABA! AHAHA!"

"SHSH!"

Oh crap, if she wanted to keep this to herself she needed this now frantic captain to quiet down a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anku: Isn't this wonderful?

Toushiro: No.

Anku: Like and review! Sheesh. It's not like you were a girl in this one. Be greatful!

Toushiro: That you'd be dead. Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Anku: Alrighty. Here is the second chapter! Won't be as long so yah, enjoy.

Toushiro: *ahem*

Anku: Ehe. * sigh* Fine. I'm sorry for turning you into a baby and making you going through this even if I had turned you into a girl in another story anyways.

Toushiro: *smirks*That's better.

Anku: Hiya! You look so sexy with that smirk!

Toushiro: *returns to usual frown* Get on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, we all have known babies to be playful, and annoying, so Toushiro, the now transformed infant, got down on his own ( with his captain's outfit in the way) while almost tripping, and began to crawl around the room, hoping to find something to entertain him. And that is when he found the beer bottles under the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matsumoto washed her cup that originally had her wine and medicine in it and put it away, and threw the _Youth Bottle_ away so it wouldn't cause anymore harm after seeing what it could do to her over 500 year old captain. Great, she now has to be a mother to Hitsugaya and she knew that she wasn't going to like the job. Well, this is what she get's for partying all night again.

The woman jumped from her thoughts when she heard the sound of glass breaking and the sound of a baby squealing in delight. Matsumoto ran to the small living room and found that Hitsugaya had managed to break 3 bottles and he was picked up by the slightly annoyed woman.

" Bad boy! You shouldn't go breaking beer bottles. Especially mine!" It was only a matter of time when Matsumoto gulped when she saw the baby's eyes water and instantly regretted yelling. Hey, you can't scold your own captain and expect to get away with it.

" I-I'm sorry! Don't cry!" The woman took a piece of her hair and gave it to the child. Good thing she remembered that painful experience.

" Here! Play with mommy's hair. O-ow! Not too hard!" Once she was convinced that he was okay with hurting her ( like the real Hitsugaya would), Matsumoto set him on the couch and grabbed a towel to clean up the mess.

" Oh man. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." After cleaning the mess, her captain had once again left the couch to go do something. Hitsugaya climbed on to his chair and then the desk. He sat on it and eyed the twin towers of paperwork hovering over him while barely being able to be stable.

Woah, this gives him an idea!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matsumoto arrived back from the kitchen in time to see Hitsugaya somehow on the desk, pushing the tower of documents down and squealing at the scattering loose papers flying everywhere. How long has he been sitting there had unknown answer to, so she decided to go ahead and feed him since it was a quarter past eleven, and so the fellow shinigami didn't hear what was going on.

" *sigh* More paperwork for me then. Sooo not looking forward to it."

' But what do babies eat besides baby food anyways?' She snapped her fingers. ' Mushy stuff of course!' The 'very smart' vice-captain took the infant into the kitchen and sat him the counter to check the fridge. " Let's see... soup, rice, eggs, applesauce, takoyaki, noodles... octopus mush!"

She then pulled the bowl out and scooped some of the octopus inside a smaller bowl and walked over to him.

"Um... here comes the plane!" Matsumoto then swayed the spoon around while creating airplane effects, only for the now scowling baby to stare at her. ' This isn't turning out so good.' She thought as she to get the captain's attention on the spoon. Hitsugaya then turned his head as if to shoo her off. Matsumoto couldn't help but smile at the resemblance of Hitsugaya doing the same thing when he _was_ older.

" Come on captain, at least one bite?"

"..."

" How would you know if you hadn't tried it yet?"

Matsumoto did have a point but it looked so disgusting and mushy. Is this right? Matsumoto was about to put the spoon away until the stubborn baby had slurped it from the spoon. Soon his eyes lit up and stared at her as if it to say ' Keep it coming!'

Matsumoto smiled in relief and started to feed him, spoonful by spoonful untill the bowl was clean. she then washed the dishes and took him into the room. she noticed there wasn't a trace of sleep on him and decided to let him roam around the room under her watch.

Hitsugaya smiled, with drool carelessly oozing down and started to grab bottles from under the couch. Matsumoto just took the bottles away before he could do anymore damage to her drinks. The infant just instinctively scowled and started to crawl somewhere else from the vile fun-taking woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After she was finished putting her sake in a secure place, she turned around to take her captain to bed only to groan when she didn't see him. Wow she just couldn't even keep her eyes on him for just a meer second. But before she could look for him, the sliding door was knocked on and a voice calling out for her captain.

Uh-oh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anku: Huh? Huuuh?

Toushiro: No.

Anku: You're no fun.

Toushiro: *sexy smirk* Who says I'm not?

Anku: *passes out with blood squirting out nose*

Toushiro* Rolls eyes* Review and favorite. ...*sigh*


End file.
